


Senzu Beans

by star23



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Enemies, M/M, Plot Twists, Power Dynamics, Size Kink, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star23/pseuds/star23
Summary: Anyone remember GoKu gave Cell a Senzu bean during the Cell’s Game? My plot twist of this episode or porn without plot. Things get out of control obviously.





	Senzu Beans

 

A link to refresh your memory: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5s_UE6WCDU>

“I think I will take a Senzu bean now. Do you still get a couple on you?” Goku asked Krillin casually after a vicious fight with Cell. Scratches all over his body. Cuts all over his fighting uniforms from Cell’s powerful energy blast earlier. No many creatures on his planet can remotely injure Goku likes this.

While Krillin searching his bag, Cell gave Goku a grin. Cell is confident Gohan, the next fighter will be a threat to him even if GoKu regains his energy and fight Cell two-on-one. “Dream about beating me two-on-one, Goku? It’s unlike you.” Cell thought to himself. With that being said, Cell is somewhat weary too. Fighting Goku with the Multi-Form technique was Ki-consuming and did not get the blow he desired. Goku managed to knock his four colones into the ground since each individual copy was slightly slower than his perfect form.

“Hey, Cell. It’s called Senzu bean. Eat up.” GoKu throws the Senzu bean to Cell after taking it from Krillin. Cell captures the bean with his left hand. Cell lightly raises his eyebrows.

“Is your brain on vacation!” Krillin screams at GoKu.

“Take it easy. Cell used up a lot of his strength. It’s only fair to let him fight Gohan at full strength. Do you think?” GoKu does not seem to see the issue here. For example, Cell is on track to genocide the whole human species.

Cell looks at GoKu, and at the green bean smirking lightly. “With everything in stake, you are still enslaved by your better nature. Mark my words. I will see you regret your gesture.” Saying that Cell swallowed the Senzu bean. Within ten seconds, Cell feels his body recovering and Ki recharged as if he just had a meal and a hot shower. His scratched skin on his chest heals within seconds and his peck becomes fuller from growing Ki. Z Fighters see he returns to his perfect form in horror as all previous GoKu’s previous attacks evaporated.

Besides the physical comfort provided by the Senzu bean, Cell also feels his tail grows a little bit thicker and twitching, the same tail he used to drain thousands of humans, Android 16, and Android 17.  Cell looks at GoKu who is weakened from the previous fight has an idea to entertain himself before the next fight.

“This has a little bit of kick to it.” Cell kept blowing up his Ki. “I should pay back your sportsmanship GoKu if you can handle it.” GoKu’s eyes narrow as he knows Cell is not offering anything good, and he has not taken a Senzu bean himself. Before his body can act, Cell flew towards him and grabbed his neck. Cell brought GoKu into the midair while GoKu fighting for air. “Did you slow down or I speed up GoKu? You were stronger just minutes ago.” Cell stares at GoKu while choking his airway with his single right hand.

Cell brings GoKu close to him, and their eyes are now inches from each other. To everyone’s surprise, Cell licks GoKu’s lips. “What.. Woooo.” GoKu tried to protest, but he is still being choked. Contrast to Cell’s cold blood create outlook, his lips are warm. The same as his hands and arms, GoKu realized while trying to break free from his strong choking hold.

All the Z Fighters down below were frozen and not sure how to react. “Relax GoKu. I just want to have a taste of the hero of the earth. Everyone talks about you. I bet on one has been inside of you. Oh, maybe Vegeta?” Cell whispered by GoKu’s ears. GoKu’s face flushes not sure from embracement or accumulation of blood in his head. To make it worse, Cell starts to lick GoKu’s ears, with a rhythm, warm and stimulative, as if they just met each other in a dark club. Cell decided he is not going to acknowledge the presence of other Z Fighters.

Cell’s left hand slides up and down GoKu’s face. GoKu is now totally red and gasping for air. Cell smiled with satisfaction. Then he moves his hand down to his pecs, biceps, abs, and groin. Cell has seen and fought GoKu for a while, but he enjoys his moment that GoKu’s body totally belongs to him and he can enjoys all details he missed before. GoKu is more built than what he looks like with his clothes on, Cell thinks to himself rubbing GoKu’s pecs. Cell is a agender synthetic life in spite of his deep male voice, but he does have sexual desire and a preference for men and muscular bodies.

Cell starts to scratch GoKu’s groin region, and it did not take long for GoKu’s member to get hard. GoKu officially decides giving a Senzu bean to Cell is a bad idea. He realizes playing fair is not a thing for Cell, and his motive for giving Cell a Senzu bean was not entirely pure. GoKu  has physical attraction towards Cell since they met. Cell’s power and dominance turned GoKu on, something rooted in his Saiyan blood. The Saiyan worship the alpha and seek mating with the head of the pack. “You really enjoy this, don’t you GoKu?” Cell swiftly moves his body behind GoKu and now chokes him with his right arm rather than right hand. His left hand goes further into GoKu’s pants exploring GoKu now fully erect member. “Don’t worry. My payment for your bean does not end here.”

GoKu’s worst fear came true as he felt something sharp and warm touching his hole on the back. “Fucking stop.” He always wondered whether Cell has a male sex organ since he has a male voice, but he missed the obvious -- Cell’s strong tail capable of draining a whole creature is the sex organ. “I told you to relax GoKu. Since you refuse, I have to take the matter into my own hands.” Cell continue licking GoKu’s ear as he starts to advance his tail into GoKu’s hole. GoKu trembles as his ears are really sensitive and his anus is largely unexplored. The tail advances smoothly, as Cell’s tail secret its own lubricant on the tip.

GoKu decides he needs to get out of this quickly before it’s too late. He blew up his Ki and his hair returns to golden Super-Saiyan color. Cell won’t let that happen obviously. Cell tightens his right arm choke on GoKu and squeezes the air out of his lungs. Further, Cell’s tail thrust deeper into GoKu and sucks the “excessive” Ki out of his surface. “Try harder GoKu” Cell twists GoKu’s head and kisses him from behind. GoKu regresses back to his normal black hair form. Ki crashes. Cell’s dominance over his Super-Saiyan and suffocation triggers his lust further.  

GoKu starts to kiss Cell against his own rational brain. His tongue goes inside of Cell’s mouth, Cell seems to welcome it a lot. He knows he needs it. He enjoys the frictions between his and Cell’s muscles, between his tongue and Cell’s tongue. Cell’s muscles are smooth, hard and warm. There is not a tiny bit of fat pad.

“You seem to like my payback GoKu.” Cell can’t ask for anything more than his target gives in to him. It’s one thing to defeat an enemy, and it’s another thing your strong enemy is willing to degrade himself to please you. Cell returns his kiss with invasive tongue and more tail thrust. Cell can easily tear GoKu’s hole apart with his large tail, but he seems to enjoy stimulating GoKu more than causing pure pain. Cell only advances enough length until GoKu’s moan plateaus. By now, Cell lets go of his choke and starts to play with GoKu muscular pecs. Easily tearing apart his shirt, Cell exposes GoKu’s muscles under the sun, red and scratched, evidence that he did not get a chance to take Senzu bean.

“Stop..” GoKu semi demands and semi begs. He quickly regrets that request as Cell takes it an invitation. Cell’s tail starts to thrust faster stimulating GoKu’s prostate. Every Z Fighters can hear his moan now. Does Cell come during sex? GoKu has to wonder. He feels so full in his hole, and is afraid he won’t have any room for Cell’s cum inside of him.

“Are you ready for your real payback?” Cell’s breathing increases too.

“What.. Stop.. Bastard…” GoKu can only respond with limited words as his body is maximally stimulated. Suddenly, he feels warmth inside of him. Glad it does not burn GoKu thinks to himself, and Cell slows down the thrust. “Very well.” Cell kisses GoKu once more with satisfaction, and he releases his hold on GoKu. GoKu falls straight to the ground from the midair. GoKu is so exhausted that he is barely in time to catch himself with Bukujutsu.

“Are you ok GoKu?” Everything happens so fast, Krillin is still in shock.

“I am fine.” Ironically, GoKu is telling the truth. Cell’s cum inside his body penetrates his body quickly. He feels his Ki is recovering and his scratched skin is healing. GoKu stares up to Cell still in the air. “What the heck did you do?”

“I told you I will pay you back for the bean. I charged a small fee obviously.”


End file.
